1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-sided printing apparatus provided with a printer for printing the obverse of a sheet and another printer for printing the reverse of the sheet, so as to perform the printing on both of the obverse and reverse of the sheet, and a double-sided printing method for performing the printing on both of the obverse and reverse of the sheet by the use of such printers.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally known a double-sided printing apparatus provided with a first printer for printing a slip on the obverse of an elongated sheet having page breaks while transporting the sheet, and a second printer disposed downstream of a transportation path for the sheet, for printing the slip on the reverse of the sheet, so as to print the slips on both of the obverse and reverse of the sheet during the transportation of the sheet.
Among such double-sided printing apparatuses, there has been proposed such a type that the first printer prints page printing data assigned as data on the obverse of a predetermined page and its recognition number on the obverse of the predetermined page of an elongated sheet having page breaks; the second printer prints page printing data assigned as data on the reverse of the predetermined page and the same recognition number as that printed on the obverse of the predetermined page on the reverse of the page determined as the predetermined page; and then, it is confirmed that the same recognition number is printed on the obverse and reverse of the predetermined page after the completion of the printing on the obverse and reverse (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-287421).
The above-proposed double-sided printing apparatus discloses the printing of one set of printing data associated with one slip on a printing surface of one page of a printing sheet, but discloses nowhere printing of plural sets of printing data, i.e., plural slips on the printing surface of one page of the printing sheet.